A Bitter Reform Ch. 6
David and Crazy sneaked out of Hiroshi’s office and went down the hall. “I think it would have been better if we just went through the vents again,” said Crazy. “Don’t worry, I think as long as we stay hidden we won’t get into any trouble,” David reassured her. Crazy sighed and continued to follow the fox. At the end of the hall, Pan was heading back to her desk with papers in her hand. She accidently knocked into David, dropping the papers onto the floor. “Oh, sorry Hiroshi…I didn’t……..wait…you’re not Hiroshi!” Pan shouted as she noticed who she bumped into. “Pan, we need to ask you something.” “You shouldn’t be back here. How did you get back here? How did you get around the guards?” “That’s nothing for you to be worried about…we need to ask you some questions,” David said as he picked up the papers and handed them to Pan. “…Thank you…but you shouldn’t be here!” “Please Pan, we want to know what’s going on,” replied Crazy. Pan got her hands and pushed the two back to Hiroshi’s office. “What are you doing?” the two asked the panda. “I’m doing what you want me to do,” she replied. Once the three were inside, she slammed the door shut and gave off a sigh. “You’re lucky Hiroshi left to go on a meeting…or else I wouldn’t be doing this.” “Why did you bring us back over here?” David asked. “Haven’t you not notice that there aren’t any video cameras around?” “…Now that you mentioned it I have noticed that,” answered David. “I’m surprised; I was afraid you agents were too afraid to come here.” “I think me and Crazy are the only ones who’s willing to do this.” “Well…I’m glad someone does. I’m just not sure how exactly me telling you what’s going on will help.” “What is going on? Why is Hiroshi locking us up?” Crazy asked. Pan stared off into space for a moment before she answered. “…I think I might need to go back a few months. It all started when the old chief of J.U.F.F. retired; seeing as though Hiroshi was the top agent at the time, it seemed right to promote him to chief.” “Hiroshi was a top agent..? He looks like some that’s hard to work with,” David sighed. “Believe me, he still is. Anyway, the first month was alright. Hiroshi did improve J.U.F.F. for the short time he’s been chief here…everything was so peaceful back then…” Pan started to tear up and quickly rubbed her eyes. “Are you ok, Pan?” the two asked concerned. “I’m alright…just wishing things were like they were before….anyway, I forget when exactly it happened…but Hiroshi sent out these two agents on a mission. The mission was fairly tough; especially for those agents…they were only rookies. Hiroshi had a lot of confidence in them…they went along with the mission. An hour had passed before they returned with bad news.” “What was the bad news? Did one of them get injured?” “No David, they failed the mission. The villain managed to get away…..” “Well, they were rookies; and you said the mission was pretty tough,” replied Crazy. “I know…but Hiroshi didn’t seem to understand that. Something inside of him snapped at that moment. He instantly fell apart after the agents finished briefing him on the mission…He was infuriated at them. I told Hiroshi to calm down and go easy on them; after all they were only rookies…but Hiroshi wouldn’t listen…” “…What did he do to them?” David asked hesitant as to what the answer was. “He fired them; I thought that was a nasty punishment for failing your first mission. The next day, some other agent managed to capture the villain, so everything turned out ok…..but Hiroshi……he still couldn’t stand that single mistake……that one mishap changed him completely…..” “Wow, so he just became a jerk after that.” “Jerk is putting it nicely. The next day, Hiroshi starts placing more cameras around the building; keeping a closer eye on his agents, barely giving anyone personal space. He would always give off cruel punishments to those who’ve failed….Eventually, he became obsessed with how the other agencies take care of their agents..He somehow got info on all the agents, looking at their records. If he found that a certain agent had too many failed missions in their file...he would bring them here, claiming to try and improve them….but that is all a lie!” “We figured that much,” replied David. “Hiroshi is an extreme perfectionist. Things have to be perfect for him to be satisfied…he can’t stand failures...No matter how small.” “So is he abusing us for fun or something?” “Somewhat…he thinks he’s purifying the other agencies by doing this…I-I tried to get him to realize what he’s doing...But I’m afraid he’s too far gone. What he has in store for you agents is simply unimaginable….I can’t believe I haven’t warned everyone else about it….I’m so sorry!” Pan started to bawl uncontrollably. Crazy patted her on the back, trying to get her to calm down. “Don’t worry Pan, I’m sure there’s still time…” “David…you two don’t have much time; none of you do. Hiroshi is planning on disposing you agents by Wednesday!” “Wednesday?! That’s in just two days away!” David shouted in misbelieve. “Yes….I would have called but…..Hiroshi has everything locked. His office phone is the only phone here that can call the other agencies…but he always puts this strange lock on it to prevent people from using it…….I’m so sorry.” “So…..that’s it? He’s planning on killing us…….I can’t believe this.” “There must be a way to-“Crazy stopped talking once she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. “That must be Hiroshi, quick, head back to other building…I’ll straighten everything up for you.” “Thanks Pan…” sighed David. “Don’t thank me…I didn’t help you at all. Now go.” Crazy and David quickly entered the vents and left Pan alone in the office. She unlocked the door and started to clean up whatever mess the two agents left behind. Hiroshi entered the room looking down at Pan. “Oh, Hiroshi…I wasn’t expecting you to be here so soon,” Pan laughed nervously. Hiroshi slapped Pan in the face knocking her to the ground. She began to cry and slowly lifted herself up. “You and your friends are in big trouble.” Crazy and David in no time at all, managed to get back into the reformation building. “I’m worried, David. Something doesn’t feel right…” “What do you mean Crazy?” Crazy was about to reply before her collar started to give off an electric shock causing her to fall to the ground. “Crazy!” David kneeled down next to her to experience the same thing happen to his collar. David fell to the ground and he could see Hiroshi and some guards looking at them with disgrace. “You two should have stayed here with everyone else.” That was the last thing David heard before passing out. Category:fan fiction